mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dokaben
Akita Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 24, 1972 | last = March 27, 1981 | volumes = 48 | volume_list = }} Fuji TV | first = October 6, 1976 | last = December 26, 1979 | episodes = 163 }} | illustrator = | publisher = Akita Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 23, 1983 | last = August 7, 1987 | volumes = 26 | volume_list = }} Akita Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 23, 1995 | last = December 25, 2003 | volumes = 52 | volume_list = }} Akita Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = January 8, 2004 | last = | volumes = 35 | volume_list = }} is a baseball manga by Shinji Mizushima, serialized in ''Weekly Shōnen Champion magazine from April 24, 1972 to March 27, 1981. It was later made into an anime by the same name. It was immensely popular in Japan during its original release, and in sports manga of all time it likely ranks second only to Slam Dunk by Takehiko Inoue. A dokaben is a kind of bento box which the protagonist, Taro Yamada, likes to eat. Outline Dokaben is centered on Taro Yamada and his teammates Iwaki, Tonoma, and Satonaka and was focused mainly on their activity as a high school baseball team. At first, it focused on Yamada, Iwaki, and Sachiko and was set in Takaoka Middle School. But in Volume 8 the team is transferred to Meikun High School for their baseball skills. The story of Dokaben continues in Dai Koushien, Dokaben Pro Baseball Story, and Dokaben SuperStars Story. Characters Meikun High School baseball team Yamada generation ; : :Position: Catcher ; : :Position: Third Baseman ; : :Position: Second Baseman ; : :Position: Pitcher ; : :Position: Catcher, Left fielder Senior / Younger student ; : :Position: Catcher, First Baseman ; : :Position: Center fielder ; : :Position: Right fielder ; : :Position: Shortstop ; : :Position: Pitcher ; : :Position: Shortstop, Second Baseman Manager ; : :Manager of Meikun High School baseball team Yamada family ; : :Taro's 9-year-old little sister ; : :Taro's grandfather :"Ji-chan" means gran-pa in english Rivals Kanagawa ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Kantō ; : ; : → Michihiro Ikemizu (ep. 82) ; : ; : ; : → Takashi Tanaka Whole Japan ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Others ; : :Iwaki's girlfriend ; : :Shinji Kobayashi's little sister Cultural references *In the "Simpsons Comics internationale" in issue #132, the Japanese supplement (Too crazy, Juvenile Prankster, BARTOMU! (serialized in "Laughing Laughing everyone is laughing")) opens as a parody of Dokaben, with Bartomu playing for the "Yokohama Li'l Ninjas," and an art style heavily based on Dokaben's highly recognised style of art. Art style The art style of Dokaben is very rubbery and motional, with surprisingly dynamic use of speed lines, with a heavy use of black and very straightforward body construction. The motion and Dynamics are highly retained even in reprints. In his book Reinventing Comics, Scott McCloud mentions it as the example of the sports genre, drawing high recognition to the style. References External links * * * * Category:Manga of 1972 Category:Manga of 1983 Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Baseball anime and manga Category:Judo anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Nippon Animation Category:Anime of 1976 Category:Shōnen manga fr:Dokaben (manga) it:Dokaben ms:Dokaben ja:ドカベン